The Potter Family - Harry & Albus Severus
by Times of Bliss
Summary: It is the start of the summer holidays. Harry and Albus Severus are at home. Alone. Warnings: HarryxAlbusSeverus. Chan. Slash. Incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Times of Bliss

**Story:** The Potter Family

**A/N:** My first attempt at Pottercest. Featuring Harry James Potter and Albus Severus Potter. Father and son. Inspired by a very beautiful piece of art by Flayu, of Harry and Albus looking very pretty. Sadly, I don't know the official link to it and hence, can't share the link. If you've seen it, you'll know what I mean. If you haven't, never mind.

9 Oct: To see the pic, follow the detailed instructions in KisaraP's Chap 1 review. Thank you, Kisara!

**Updates:** About three weeks to a month.

**Warnings:** Chan, slash and incest. Turn away NOW if you are underage, if you dislike chan, slash, incest or any combination of the three. Or if you like them, but cannot differentiate between what is fan fiction and what is real life. Warnings clear enough? OK. For the rest of you, proceed :)

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I'm sure you knew that.

HPASPHPASPHPASPHPASP

It was the first Saturday of the school holidays. The three Potter children were back at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place for the summer. James had completed his fourth year at Hogwarts; Albus, his third and Lily, her first.

After breakfast, Ginny got ready to spend the day at Diagon Alley, since the summer sale had just started. She would take James with her and drop Lily off at Ron and Hermione's, to spend the day with her cousins.

"We won't be back 'til five, OK?" Ginny said. "James also needs a new coat."

Harry looked up from the Prophet spread on the kitchen table and smiled at her.

"That's fine, Gin," he said. "Take your time."

Ginny nodded and tugged James closer to the enormous fireplace, Lily's hand in hers. She turned to Albus, also sitting at the kitchen table and as usual, immersed in his sketchbook.

"You sure you don't need anything, Al?"

Albus looked up with the same eyes as Harry, the same sweet smile.

"I don't need a new coat, mum. James is the one always tearing his. Have a good time and don't hurry back. Dad will cook spaghetti for our lunch."

"Dinner too?" Ginny smiled hopefully at Harry who chuckled.

"Can I say no?" he asked wryly and Ginny beamed at him while James and Lily cheered. No one cooked better than their dad.

"OK, want to beat the crowds. Bye, love you both!"

Ginny blew Harry and Albus a kiss as James tossed Floo power into the fireplace. With a final wave, she, James and Lily disappeared in a whoosh of emerald flames.

Harry and Albus continued sitting at the table, father going through his newspaper and son working on his latest sketch of Lily.

Some fifteen minutes later, Harry closed the newspaper and folded it, glancing at Albus as he did so.

Albus looked up as if he had felt his father's eyes on him. He closed his sketchbook without a word, his charcoal pencils going back inside their case.

"Let me wash my hands first, dad," he said.

"OK, I'll be upstairs," Harry smiled at his second son. He stood up and stretched his arms high above his head, fingers linked and shirt riding above his flat stomach before going out of the kitchen.

Albus listened for the familiar, light tread going up the stairs. He smiled and went to wash his hands thoroughly at the kitchen sink. He loved spending time with his father and they now had at least five glorious hours to themselves.

Thank Merlin for summer sales!

Albus did find it a bit odd that James enjoyed them as much as their mother did, but he wasn't about to complain. He dried his hands and went up the stairs to the top floor where his parents' room was.

Harry was waiting for him outside the door, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Hands clean?" he asked.

"Yup!" Albus held them out for inspection.

Harry bent down, making sure the small hands were free from charcoal smudges.

"Good boy," he said, ruffling his son's hair. Unlike his untameable mane, Albus had glossy fine hair that curled around his elfin face.

Harry let go of Albus' hands and picked him up.

"Oof, you're getting heavy, son. I won't be able to do this anymore soon."

Albus just laughed, arms around his father's neck and legs around the still trim waist. Burying his face inside the collar of Harry's shirt, he took a deep breath. His father always smelled_sooo_ good.

Harry carried Albus inside his bedroom, nudging the door shut with his foot. Placing the boy down on the edge of the bed, he turned and pointed his wand at the door, uttering a locking charm and a silencing one. Tossing his wand onto the nightstand, he knelt down in front of Albus, hands steady on the skinny shoulders.

Albus returned his almost stern gaze with a solemn look. Green eyes stared into green, one pair shielded by wire rimmed glasses, the other pair open and vulnerable.

"I know the drill, dad," Albus said softly, his hands coming up to cover his father's.

"I know you do, Al," Harry returned. "I still want you to promise."

Albus nodded. He knew the importance of these promises and the hurt and damage they could cause if ever they were broken.

"Promise me you will never tell or show anyone what we do in here," Harry started, looking into the mirror image of his eyes.

"I will never tell or show anyone what we do in here," Albus said.

"Not even if your mum or James or Lily tells you to. Or Uncle Ron or Aunt Hermione. Or grandma or grandpa Weasley."

"Not even if mum or James or Lily tells me to. Or Uncle Ron or Aunt Hermione. Or grandma or grandpa Weasley."

"Promise me you will never regret what we do in here," Harry continued, his voice quiet and determined, his fingers tightening their hold slightly.

"I will never regret what we do in here," Albus said, his heart giving a pang.

"Not even if you fall in love with someone someday."

"Not even if I fall in love with someone someday."

"Promise me you will never hate me for what we do in here," Harry went on, his low voice holding a faint tremor.

"I will never hate you for what we do in here," Albus promised, his heart now aching.

"Even if everyone says it's wrong."

"Even if everyone says it's wrong."

Harry nodded. He and Albus stared at each other. It didn't matter how often they went through this, the promises felt like a ritual each time.

A ceremony just for the two of them as the words entwined around them like the silken bonds of a shared secret, hiding the delicious, forbidden pleasure of a father laying claim to his son's body.

"I will never, ever hate you, dad," Albus whispered. "Please... make love to me."

_To be continued._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you again to my kind reviewers! As for the others, while I appreciate the favourites and alerts, I would love it even more if you also left a few words of encouragement to feed my muse. Not too much to ask for, surely? :)

**Trivia:** Each chapter is exactly one thousand words, between the HPASP separator and 'To be continued' at the end, believe it or not...!

HPASPHPASPHPASPHPASP

Harry closed his eyes at Albus' words and swallowed. Knowing that they could finally indulge in this, knowing it was something his son enjoyed as much as he did made for a heady wave of arousal.

"I will, Al," Harry whispered back.

He got up and sat on the bed, one hand going to cup the back of Albus' head, fingers threading through the silken strands to draw him close. The first kiss each time was another ritual in itself. Slow and unhurried, as if they had all the time in the world.

Green eyes would drift shut, lips would smile as they met, the kiss remaining languid despite the sweet ache building between them. The fact that one mouth was smaller than the other only made it all the more precious.

With a small, crooked smile, Harry drew back and stared into warm green eyes so very like his, remembering the first time he had kissed Albus like this.

It was just before Christmas last year...

_Albus returned from Hogwarts with a raging fever after an impromptu snowball fight with Scorpius Malfoy the night before. He spent the entire train ride bundled up in his and James' coats, dozing fitfully in a corner of the compartment as James, Lily and their cousins cast worried looks at him._

_The fever persisted for two days. Harry stayed up to care for Albus since he was already on Christmas leave while Ginny was still working. In any case, he was closer to Albus while James preferred Ginny._

_The next afternoon, Ginny dropped James and Lily off at the Burrow at Molly's insistence, before rushing off to complete her Christmas shopping and get more Fever Reducer._

_Normally a happy and affectionate child, Albus' fluctuating temperature left him fretful and clingy. Harry was exhausted and worried after two sleepless nights and finally carried him up to his bathroom, filling the bathtub with tepid water._

_"No, Dad!" Albus cried at once, arms and legs clinging to him. "No, I'm freezing!"_

_Steeling himself, Harry stripped a struggling Albus and placed him in the tub._

_"It's c-cold, Dad!" Albus started sobbing._

_"Just a few minutes," Harry soothed, one firm hand on his son's squirming shoulder. "You'll feel better, I promise."_

_He repeated the same words over the next ten minutes as Albus sobbed, struggled and shivered, the water cooling his fever. Harry was close to tears himself as he lifted Albus out and wrapped him in a warm towel before going out to sit on the bed with his sniffling son cuddled up on his lap._

_"Feel better?" Harry whispered. He wiped away Albus' tears with one edge of the towel before dipping his head to press a comforting kiss to the soft cheek._

_He never expected the boy to suddenly turn his head._

_The contact was brief, their mouths touching for just a second before Harry jerked his head up. It was still long enough for something to sizzle through their bodies and for a long moment, green eyes dark with shock locked with green eyes bright with fever._

_Harry finally lowered Albus to the bed, but trembling arms rose swiftly to wrap around his neck, refusing to let go._

_"Again, Dad? P-please?"_

_Harry never knew why he complied, but he drew his son close and kissed him again._

_Only half aware of his actions, Albus eagerly pressed his mouth to his father's. He felt much better now and was embarrassed at fussing earlier. The warm mouth covering his conveyed forgiveness and love without words._

_It felt _wonderful_._

_To Harry, it felt like coming home. When he next lifted his head, they were both breathing fast, Albus' lips rosy and swollen, as was another part of him exposed by the slipping towel._

_Perhaps it was just the fever or budding hormones._

_Perhaps it was just exhaustion or rattled emotions._

_Whatever the reason, Harry stood up and turned away, but when Albus' cry of protest slammed into his heart, he knew he was lost._

_This time, the kiss was hungry and deep with Harry's tongue plunging inside that willing mouth. He braced a trembling hand on the mattress and allowed the other to slide all over that lithe young body, feeling smooth skin that no longer burned with fever under his palm._

_This was crazy, but it didn't stop Harry from wrapping his fingers around that firm length lying between those slender thighs._

_This was insane, but it didn't take Harry long to give Albus Severus Potter his very first orgasm. _

_The boy was beautiful in rapture, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open, slender body arching up before falling again to the bed in a series of ecstatic convulsions._

_Harry thrilled to the delicious sight, his body throbbing at the sight of those parted lips and flushed cheeks, his fingers covered in slippery warmth. He hurried to the bathroom to attend to his own need._

_When he came back out, Albus had fallen asleep. Harry cleaned him up and carried him to the room the boy shared with James, dressing him in clean pyjamas before tucking him up in bed._

_When Ginny returned an hour later with James and Lily, they found Harry in the kitchen, putting a chicken and mushroom casserole into the oven. He greeted them with his usual smile, listened attentively to the list of goodies grandma Molly was baking for Christmas and told Ginny that Albus' fever had finally gone down after a cool bath._

_Late that night, Harry stood by the side of Albus' bed and gazed down at that sweet, sleeping face, aware that the knowledge of his eldest sleeping just a few feet away did nothing to quell the desire he felt for his youngest son._

"Dad? I've missed this so much," Albus whispered now, bringing Harry back to the present with his smile and his eyes alight with shy longing.

Harry smiled back and reached out to undo the buttons on Albus' shirt.

"I have too," he whispered back.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you, glad to know I'm not the only one enjoying Pottercest! It's a challenge keeping each chapter to a thousand words, but it's done so enjoy...!

HPASPHPASPHPASPHPASP

Harry's fingers coaxed open the buttons on Albus' shirt one by one. He was longing to both pleasure and ravish his son, aching to see him pant and cry out in sharp bliss.

It made Albus' stomach squirm to see such naked desire in those green eyes behind the wire rimmed glasses. It should frighten or repulse him, knowing what Harry – his own biological father – was going to do to him.

It never did.

Sliding his palms up the strong arms and broad shoulders, Albus relished the feel of soft cotton and corded muscle. Harry's sharp inhalation made him pause, realising that his shirt was fully undone and his chest now bared to that heated gaze.

Then Harry looked up, lust morphing to reassurance as he cupped his son's flushed face with both hands.

"I love you, Al."

Exhaling softly, Albus leaned forward and touched his lips to his father's.

"Love you back."

With a low groan, Harry devoured that small mouth, stealing Albus' breath and leaving him panting. He trailed his lips over the smooth, hairless chin and down the long, pale neck, feeling the pulse flutter against his tongue.

Albus gasped as Harry grabbed his waist and pulled him up onto his lap. He clutched at Harry's shirt, shivering in delight as that talented mouth adored his collarbones, pressing kisses along the fragile ridges, licking the delicate hollows between them.

When that mouth moved lower, Albus arched his head back to look, thrilling to the sight of his father's face so close to his puckered nipples, that pink tongue coming out and – oh, God!

Albus was not only sweet from the top of his head to the soles of his feet, he was loving, eager and forgiving as well.

Harry licked at that taut pink bud and drew it into his mouth, knowing just how much his son had to forgive him for last Christmas Eve...

_Albus stayed in bed the next morning while James and Lily went into the living room after breakfast to examine the mound of presents under the Christmas tree._

_Harry was busy mixing a mint sauce for the leg of lamb he would roast this afternoon for tonight's Christmas Eve dinner at the Burrow. His mind remained swamped with confusion and guilt, his body plagued with a desire to do unspeakable things to Albus after yesterday's incident._

_With Ginny in their bedroom wrapping her presents, and James and Lily occupied in the living room, Harry went upstairs and and knocked on his sons' bedroom door._

_"Al?" he called before turning the doorknob._

_Albus was awake. He scrambled to sit up, staring at his father with wide green eyes that showed worry, guilt and the same confused want Harry felt. The two of them traded wary, hungry looks with yesterday's incident hanging between them before Albus blinked, his cheeks turning bright pink. _

_"Dad…?"_

_The tentative whisper went unheard as footsteps thundered upstairs, James and Lily ducking under their father's arm to burst into the room._

_"Al, you're awake!"_

_"How're you feeling?"_

_They crowded around Albus' bed, plying him with questions as Harry stood frozen at the doorway, unable to tear his eyes away from his youngest son._

_HPASPHPASPHPASPHPASP_

_In the rush of packing presents to take to the Burrow, flooing there and the excited greetings when they arrived, no one noticed the strained silence between Harry and Albus, nor the fact that neither had much appetite for Molly's hearty potato soup and curry chicken pie._

_After lunch, Molly, Ginny and Hermione baked mince pies and got started on tonight's feast. The Weasley men sheperded the children outside, keeping them occupied with chasing the garden gnomes and having snowfights. _

_No one expected Albus to join them since he had just recovered from his fever. In any case, he had always preferred a quiet corner to read or sketch instead of tearing about the place._

_He and Harry occupied the two armchairs in the living room and studiously avoided each other's eyes while Ron stretched out on the sofa for his daily nap. The reverberating snores were just starting when Ginny came into the living room, smelling of baked pies and roast potatoes._

_"Harry, time to start roasting that lamb, you know how slow your old Muggle oven is. Albus, love, why don't you go upstairs and take a nap? Your Uncle Ron could wake the dead with his snores." _

_Ginny missed Harry's strained expression as she bent over Albus and placed a hand on his forehead._

_"You know I can only sleep in my own bed, mum," Albus hinted, still careful not to look at his father. _

_"I'll take Al back and bring him over when the lamb's done, Gin," Harry suggested, just managing to suppress the tremor in his voice._

_"That settles it then!" Ginny smiled at Harry and kissed Albus on the cheek."Sleep well, Al. I'll tell the others where you've gone."_

_As soon as father and son stepped into the kitchen of their home, Harry spun around and gripped Albus' shoulders firmly with both hands. He gazed into the startled, green eyes as he sank down onto his knees before his son._

_"Al, I am so sorry –"_

_Small and trembling fingers pressed against his mouth, halting the rest of his apology. Albus shook his head hard, his eyes bright and his lips quivering._

_"Don't, dad," he whispered. "I'm not. I should be... but I'm not."_

_Harry stared at him, stunned._

_"I shouldn't want... but I do."_

_"Oh God, Al," Harry choked out. He pulled Albus into a tight embrace, eyes stinging as he felt the small arms wind around his neck._

"Aah... aah..."

The soft moans and wriggles made Harry smile. He released the swollen nipple from his mouth and lifted his head.

"You taste so sweet, Al," he said, his voice throaty with need.

Albus shivered again. He was already hard and aching for relief, longing for his father's special, sensual love.

"Touch me, Dad," he whispered. "Touch me there."

_To be continued._

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you again for the reviews, favs and alerts! Here's the next chapter. Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate this holiday.

HPASPHPASPHPASPHPASP

"I will," Harry replied, his eyes rich with promise. He lowered Albus onto the sheets before slipping off the bed to kneel at its side.

"Come here, son."

Shivering with anticipation, Albus eagerly shrugged off his shirt and shifted to sit on the edge of the bed, his slender legs on either side of those broad shoulders. He leaned back on straightened arms and watched as those clever fingers undid his jeans button and zipper before freeing his erection from the confines of his underwear.

His father was always gentle, always careful. It made Albus melt inside, knowing there was nothing to fear from him, not even last Christmas Eve after they had flooed back to Grimmauld Place.

_Harry and Albus embraced for a long while in the kitchen. When Harry drew back and raised Albus' face to his, the calm acceptance in those innocent eyes proved to be his undoing. They exchanged fervent kisses and shaky words of mutual need, the sexual attraction between them flaring, leaving cheeks flushed and bodies humming with desire._

_As soon as Harry switched on the oven, set the timer and placed the marinated leg of lamb inside, he washed his hands and turned to his son. Without a word, he held out his arms._

_Albus buried his face in his father's neck as he was carried upstairs in those strong, capable arms. He sat on his parents' bed, hugging his knees and watching Harry cast locking and silencing spells at the door._

_The finality of those spells made Albus gulp, knowing this was wrong, knowing they shouldn't proceed. Part of him even hoped they _wouldn't... _but it was only a tiny, tiny part. The rest of him was eager to experience that shocking bliss once more. He had been worn out from struggling in the bathtub when his father stroked him to completion yesterday afternoon, but he still remembered the quivering tension, the sweet throbbing ache between his legs, the sense of something building and building inside him, waiting to be set free._

_When it did... ah, it was sublime!_

_Albus knew what it was from reading, and from overhearing some of the older boys' talk at Hogwarts. He also knew how he could go about achieving it, but his body hadn't stirred at the knowledge then and he wasn't curious enough to experiment. He wanted it now, but not on his own. He wanted to share it with his father, to experience it at the hands of the man who had brought him up all these years._

_"Al... you must be sure," Harry warned as he sat down next to his son. His face was pale, his eyes dark with both desire and guilt behind the wire rimmed glasses._

_Albus nodded without hesitation. His heart was beating furiously in his chest and yes, he was nervous, but he was also very sure._

_"I am, dad. Touch me there like... like you did yesterday," he whispered, his cheeks still hot._

_Harry exhaled, shoulders slumping and eyes closing briefly in resignation. When they next opened, they gleamed with intent._

_"You have to promise me something first."_

_Albus did, repeating each word his father spoke. He knew he was sealing both their fates, but it was hard to care much when Harry took him in his arms again after casting a warming charm around the bed and on the sheets._

_Fully aware this time, Albus clung to him and enjoyed each sweet kiss and each stolen caress, almost unaware of his jumper, shirt and undershirt being removed. He reveled in each touch as much as he thrilled to the small smile on his father's lips._

_Those same lips closing over his nipple had him crying out, surprised at the electrifying tingles that spread throughout his body. He dug his fingers into Harry's arms, squeezing his eyes shut and writhing against that mouth, moaning when his other nipple was similarly adored._

_Feeling himself lifted and placed against the pillows, Albus opened his eyes, blushing deeper when his jeans and underwear were tugged off. A tendril of unease wound through his stomach at the sight of the man looming over him, but when his father smiled, Albus relaxed against the pillows._

_"I'm going to touch you, Al, but not with my fingers," Harry promised, his eyes a deep, rich green, his lips quirked in a mischievous smile. He slid a pillow under his son's slender hips, elevating them a couple of inches. "It won't hurt. It will just feel very good, I promise."_

_Albus nodded, his heart hammering in his chest as his father held his thighs spread and his hips down. Then the dark head bent... and Albus tumbled into a whole new world of bliss, gasping sharply when Harry took him in his mouth and crying out when the gentle suckling started._

_Fingers gripping the pillows and toes curling into the sheets, Albus almost hyperventilated, unable to breathe, let alone think. He shook and panted, his thighs quivering, that same ache building and growing inside him again. Too fast, he – he couldn't hold it back!_

_He tried wriggling backwards, but there was no room. Dragging more air into his lungs, he opened his mouth to voice a protest... and by then it was too late. A wave of white hot pleasure raced through him and he screamed in rapture instead, his body jerking as he came hard inside his father's mouth, almost blacking out from the sheer strength of his orgasm._

_When Albus finally opened his eyes, he found himself nestled against Harry's chest with those strong arms around his waist and warm lips pressed to his forehead. He sighed in pure satisfaction, still trembling and replete with bliss..._

"Ready, Al?"

Jerked out of his memories, Albus opened his eyes and nodded. He sucked in a sharp breath as Harry dipped his head and took him in, that skillful mouth engulfing his throbbing flesh.

It felt every bit as good as that very first time.

_To be continued._

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you again for the reviews, favs and alerts. Enjoy this next chapter! :)

HPASPHPASPHPASPHPASP

Harry adored taking Albus into his mouth. His son was wonderful to pleasure – all trembling limbs and milky soft skin and oh, so responsive everywhere.

"Aah... aah..." Albus moaned again, his fingers tangled in his father's hair and his hips wriggling on the sheets. "Oh God, d-dad...!"

Harry held the slender hips down and started a low hum, the vibration causing Albus' words to break off in a near shriek. Harry always made Albus climax at least once before claiming him. Preparing him for penetration was easier when his muscles were lax from bliss and Harry loved seeing his son so thoroughly undone by his hands. He took his time, swirling his tongue around the erection in his mouth, his strong fingers caressing the smooth, quivering thighs. Albus was lovely, his slender limbs free of bodily hair, his ejaculation clear and sweet without the distinctive musky odour and opaque texture of an older male.

Ignoring his own need, Harry continued suckling and teasing his son. It wouldn't take long to make Albus come since he never masturbated while at school. A few seconds later, the boy cried out and shuddered, hips jerking and fingers gripping his father's hair.

Harry savoured the sight of that flushed, panting face as much as he savoured the warm liquid filling his mouth, as sweet as the first time he had tasted it...

_"Did you like that?"_

_Albus peeped up at his father. The green eyes behind those wire rimmed glasses were tender and amused, making him blush again._

_"Yes," he whispered. "I've never... well..."_

_He shrugged and looked down, but strong fingers grasped his chin and forced him to meet those same eyes now widened in shock._

_"Al - you've never masturbated? Ever?"_

_Teeth digging into his lower lip, Albus shook his head. His heart sank as Harry sat bolt upright, dislodging him onto the pillows before raking both hands through his unruly hair, looking stunned._

_"Merlin, Al! Why didn't you – damnit, I thought – I assumed – oh God!"_

_Albus quickly sat up, his fingers flying to his father's lips again._

_"Don't, dad," he said. "I'd read about it early this year and –"_

_Harry gripped his shoulders, his eyes haunted with guilt._

_"But you never experimented? So yesterday, when I – that was your first orgasm?" he demanded._

_Albus nodded, watching with worried eyes as Harry squeezed his eyes shut and cursed._

_"Don't, dad," Albus implored again. "I loved it. Really!"_

_Harry looked at him then, eyes hard and jaw clenched. "You might not like what comes next if we continue," he warned._

_Albus blushed anew. In the Wizarding World, sexual relationships between two males were almost as common as those between genders. The books he had read had explained physical intimacy of both types in detail. He didn't have any prejudice towards one or the other, but now that he had experienced his first two orgasms with Harry, he was curious to go further._

_"I know what comes next, dad. I want it. With you," he said. He took a deep breath and held that intense gaze, knowing that if he showed any sign of hesitation or unsureness now, his father would refuse to proceed._

_Reaching out, Albus entwined his fingers with Harry's._

_"Please," he whispered. "I want you to make love to me. Please."_

_Harry swallowed, his eyes glowing with a mix of desire and guilt. Then his gaze dropped lower to Albus' young and naked body and he hesitated._

_Albus knew why. He might be the most matured of his siblings, but he was twelve and not even a teenager yet. Still a child._

_"Al," Harry said softly. "We don't have to... to go all the way right now. I can still pleasure you like this. With my hands. My mouth."_

_Albus shook his head. His father's love and honesty only cemented his resolve to know more, to learn more._

_"Tomorrow's Christmas, dad," he said. "We – we won't have a chance to be alone and then I'll go back to Hogwarts and I won't see you again until Easter."_

_Three months... _

_"I want this now. I - I want you to - to..." Albus stammered and stopped, vexed at his stammering._

_Harry gripped his shoulders again, giving him a little shake._

_"Then say it," he demanded fiercely. "Tell me what you want, Al!"_

_Looking up into those glittering eyes, Albus took a deep breath and pushed past his shyness._

_"I want you to claim me," he said as steadily as he could. "I want you to make love to me. I want to feel your body inside mine."_

_Harry stared at him, eyes widened in shock. He took several deep breaths, but Albus only held his as he waited._

_"You know what this means, Al?" Harry asked, his voice not quite steady. "I would be taking your innocence. Your first time. What you should be giving the person you eventually love."_

_Albus continued breathing again. He smiled at his father, his eyes shining with hope. "I love _you_, Dad. I know you and mum belong together, but I... I want to give my body to you first."_

_"Al... oh God," Harry's voice shook with emotion. Other than guilt, he had also worried about how Albus viewed his marriage with Ginny. He didn't want to break up his happy marriage, his family._

_"I know, you're still my dad and I love you and mum and James and Lily," Albus continued. "But I also... want this. With you."_

_Overcome with relief, Harry swept Albus into his arms and hugged him tightly before laying him back on the sheets. He kissed him and issued a final warning._

_"Be sure, Al. Be very, very sure."_

_"I am, dad."_

And Albus was sure, even then...

Harry smiled as he got up and sat down on the bed again. Pulling Albus into his arms, he cradled him close and pressed gentle kisses on his forehead. He would wait for his son to recover from his passion before continuing.

_To be continued._

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Happy New Year! Thank you again for the favs, the alerts and especially the reviews :) Enjoy this next chapter!

HPASPHPASPHPASPHPASP

Albus stretched in Harry's arms, arching his back like a satisfied kitten. His eyelids lifted to reveal slumberous green orbs.

"That was wonderful, dad," he sighed and gave a hopeful smile. "Prepare me now?"

Harry grinned and ruffled his hair.

"There's no hurry -" he began and broke off when a small hand crept to his jeans and tugged at the zipper.

"All right, all right...!"

Laughing, Harry batted Albus' hand away before standing up and taking off his clothes. His body hummed with desire, his heart warming at the eager smile on his son's face... so different from the nervous trepidation of last Christmas Eve.

_Kneeling between Albus' parted legs, Harry took a deep breath and looked into the green eyes._

_"First, I'm going to loosen you up," he explained. "There's no way you can take all of me otherwise and it'll hurt like hell."_

_He and Ginny had become more adventurous in sex early this year, using a simple and harmless spell that lasted half an hour. It was popular with male couples who were in a hurry or had a dominant partner who was well endowed._

_"Wait... I want to see you," Albus said, raising himself onto his elbows._

_"Of course." _

_Harry's children has seen him shirtless before so when he removed his clothes, Albus' eyes went straight to his groin._

_"That's - huge, dad!" _

_Harry flushed at the almost fearful awe on his son's face. He had known he was above average from his Hogwarts days, thanks to Ron and Seamus' ribbing in the showers and later on, Ginny's comments when they made love. Recalling how nervous she had been the first time they were intimate, Harry reached out and tipped Albus' chin up. _

_"Al, you can change your mind," he said quietly._

_"No," Albus shook his head. "I want this."_

_Harry stared at him and nodded, seeing the determination in those green eyes so like his._

_"We'll go slow," he reassured his son and nodded at the bed. "Lie down."_

_Kneeling between the slender thighs, he placed the tip of his wand behind the small genitals and cast the spell. He saw Albus' mouth fall open at the sensation, the boy shivering and then going rigid._

_"I – I have to go to the toilet!" Albus blurted out. Pushing his father's wand away, he swung his legs off the bed. _

_"Shit!" Harry cursed. He had forgotten about the enema-like side effect for those who experienced the spell for the first time. Quickly, he cancelled it._

_Albus stopped and looked over his shoulder, the look of urgency on his face giving way to relief and then an impish smile._

_"'Shit', dad? That about sums it up!" he quipped._

_Harry gave him a sheepish grin._

_"Sorry, son. I forgot," he apologised. "You'd better have a go first."_

_Albus nodded and went into the bathroom, but swung around when Harry started to follow him in._

_"Dad!" he protested, looking mortified. Despite the awkward situation, Harry couldn't help chuckling as he closed the bathroom door to give his son some privacy._

_HPASPHPASPHPASPHPASP_

_A few minutes later, Albus was back in bed in his previous position. He shivered again when the spell was cast, his gaze on the impressive erection pointing at him. __The trepidation in those eyes made Harry decide on a different approach._

_"Let's do it this way," he suggested. He turned to lean against the pillows and positioned Albus between his legs instead, the boy's back resting against his chest._

_____Albus shifted in his lap and __Harry groaned when ____pert buttocks caressed his throbbing length. Taking a deep_ breath, he cast a lubrication charm on his fingers and put his wand down.

_"I'm going to stretch you. Just one finger first, all right?"_

_At the silent nod, Harry cradled one slender thigh with his clean hand and raised it a little. With the thumb of his other hand, he searched for the tiny entrance and pressed a slicked fingertip to it._

_Albus inhaled sharply at the sensation. His thighs jerked as if wanting to clamp together, his fingers digging into the sides of Harry's thighs._

_"Easy," Harry whispered. "I'll stop if it hurts, I promise. Just relax."_

_Exhaling shakily, Albus nodded and sagged against him. _

_"Good," Harry praised, striving to keep his voice steady as a wave of lust rushed through him. He caressed the tender, puckered skin and listened intently to his son's hitching breaths._

_"OK?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"Press down on my finger, Al. That's it, let it go inside you. Slowly! Slowly..."_

_Albus was still very tight and Harry grabbed his wand to cast the spell again. It helped. _

_Both father and son held their breaths, hearts pounding in unison as that finger sank deeper and deeper. By the time it was knuckle deep inside of Albus, beads of perspiration had formed on Harry's forehead. He pressed his lips to a small shoulder, knowing they shouldn't proceed, knowing the pain that awaited Albus, aware of how the boy was already trembling in his arms._

_"Al?" Harry whispered._

_The small head turned and Albus peeped over his shoulder with a tremulous smile. "I'm fine, dad... now what?"_

_With a sound that was half laugh and half sob, Harry leaned forward to kiss him. _

_"Now's the fun part," he promised and started moving his finger in and out._

_Albus __gasped and soon, he was pushing his hips down, thrusting that welcome digit even deeper inside him._

_"Feels good," he breathed._

_"God yes," Harry said fervently. He didn't dare think about how he was going to fit a second finger inside, let alone himself..._

But he did, thanks to that spell and Albus' amazing determination. There had been tears of pain and heart clenching worry, but the sweet ecstasy of coming in each other's arms made it all worthwhile, each and every single time.

Eager to experience that rapture once more, Harry looked down at Albus and smiled when he saw the same wish mirrored in those warm green eyes.

_To be continued._

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you for the favs, alerts and especially the reviews. Enjoy this next chapter!

20/2/2013 - Thanks **KisaraP** for pointing out an error!

HPASPHPASPHPASPHPASP

Albus' eyes were drawn to the large erection pointing at him. Silently, he raised his hips and allowed a pillow to be placed underneath.

He felt the tip of the familiar holly wand placed against him and a second later, the tingling sensation of the loosening spell. Even with repeated incantations of the spell and Harry's loving care, being taken still hurt. A lot.

Albus knew it was partly due to his still growing body and partly due to their infrequent intimacy. He didn't care about the pain. The bone melting bliss that followed was worth every twinge, every ache, every burn. Besides, his father always plied him with pain relieving potions and numbing balms afterward.

Albus smiled up at Harry, trust and love showing in his eyes in equal measure. His breath caught as a strong finger worked its way inside him. Automatically, he spread his legs wider, using his hands to keep his knees well apart.

Feeling the spell being cast again, he knew the second finger would follow. He continued to keep his gaze locked with Harry's. They were familiar enough by now that words weren't needed for the prepping stage. Silent nods and shared smiles were enough to set the pace, unlike that awkward first time last Christmas Eve…

_The need in his father's unsteady voice made Albus look behind again, meeting the passion darkened green eyes behind the glasses._

_"More, dad," he whispered._

_He turned to face front again, a shudder going through him as the loosening spell was cast twice in rapid succession. When a second finger joined the first, he gritted his teeth, fingers digging into the muscled thighs on either side of him._

_"Al?"_

_Harry had stopped again._

_"I'm fine," Albus replied quickly. Taking a deep breath, he pushed down hard, thrusting those fingers deeper inside him. "Unh!"_

_"Al! Slowly, son…!"_

_Ignoring his father's entreaty, Albus raised his hips and pushed down again. The tearing stretch brought tears to his eyes, but he did it again. And again._

_"Wait, damnit!"_

_An arm snaked around his waist, halting his movements. Breathing hard, Albus looked over his shoulder._

_"I'm fine, dad," he insisted. _

_Harry narrowed his eyes and shook his head, his expression tense and worried._

_"No, you're not! You're forcing it, Al," he said sharply. Then his face softened. "Please. It's going to hurt enough without you rushing it."_

_Swallowing, Albus nodded. Unlike James and even Lily, his parents seldom had cause to reprimand him. He wriggled his hips and blinked in surprise._

_"It doesn't hurt as much now," he said, smiling a bit at the sceptical look on Harry's face. "Really!"_

_When Harry exhaled and released his waist, Albus shifted sideways so he could see his father. He pushed down once more and found it not only bearable, but good._

_"Feels good now, dad," he sighed. "Damned good."_

_Bright relief shone in Harry's eyes before they narrowed once more._

_"That's no reason to swear!" he scolded._

_Albus blinked. He couldn't help raising his eyebrows at the sheer irony, considering he had two fingers inside him. Biting his lip hard, he tried to look contrite and burst out laughing instead when Harry gave a rueful chuckle. _

_"I'm glad, son," Harry whispered and bent forward to kiss him. When he raised his head, his eyes were gleaming._

_Albus gasped when those digits crooked inside him and twisted from side to side, as if searching for something. Then his entire body snapped rigid, a surprised cry falling from his lips._

_That must be his prostate and dear God, it was so much better than the description given in those books…_

_"Again, dad!" Albus panted. _

_He was rock hard once more, his father's fingers driving him crazy. He squirmed and wriggled and panted, Harry's deep groan enhancing his pleasure. _

_That same, delicious tension was building inside him with incredible speed. Albus gave into it, pushing his hips down a final time and crying out, back arching and clear liquid spurting from his erection. Those tender, skilled fingers still didn't let up, and Albus convulsed again and again, almost sobbing at the waves of sheer bliss swamping him. He finally collapsed sideways onto Harry's chest, limbs trembling and weaker than a new born kneazle. _

_Another cleaning charm was cast over him and then he was being hugged, lips pressing kisses to his sweaty forehead._

_"That was beautiful, Al," Harry whispered. "Rest first. Then we'll continue."_

_Albus nodded, a huge yawn catching him unawares. He felt himself nodding off to sleep, but the feel of the long, throbbing erection beneath his buttocks made him jerk upright._

_"No. Take me first, dad," he said. "If I go to sleep, we won't have time…"_

_He locked eyes with Harry, seeing past the grim expression to the guilt still lurking in those green eyes."I still want this."_

_"Your fever just went down yesterday, Al," Harry said quietly. "And you came twice. You must be exhausted."_

_Albus shook his head, as stubborn as his father. _

_"I'll sleep afterwards, I promise!" _

_Turning to face his father fully and straddling his thighs, Albus pressed down and wriggled again, pulling another groan from Harry._

_"If we stop now, you'll have to stretch me again and there's no time for that," he whispered._

_Harry stared at him, torn between lust and worry._

_"It's going to hurt, Al."_

_"I know."_

It had hurt. A lot.

Albus was still glad he hadn't stopped then otherwise he wouldn't have known the sheer rapture that followed. Now that he knew, he relished the deep thrusts of the strong fingers inside him and the way they scissored and stretched him.

Harry finally withdrew his fingers. He cast a final loosening charm on Albus and a lubrication charm on his own length, and then crouched over the boy, forearms resting alongside that small head, looking into the smiling green eyes.

"Are you ready, son?"

Albus reached up to press his lips to his father's.

"Always, dad," he assured him. "I'm all yours."

_To be continued._

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thank you for the favs, the alerts and especially the reviews. Enjoy this next chapter!

HPASPHPASPHPASPHPASP

"Up you get then."

Harry started to sit up. He always took Albus straddled across his thighs since it was easier for both of them.

"Can we try it this way?" Albus asked, wrapping his arms around his father's neck. "It's not my first time, dad."

Harry frowned at the reminder before nodding.

"All right, but if it's too painful, you're sitting on me," he warned.

Aligning their bodies together, he took a deep breath and rocked his hips forward, inserting the head of his erection.

Albus gasped, arms tightening around Harry's neck, one hand grabbing his hair.

Harry kissed him deeply, stroking his tongue to distract him before rocking forward again, seating himself another inch, swallowing the second gasp. He raised his head.

"Al?"

"I'm fine," Albus replied, his green eyes moist, but his voice steady.

Steeling himself, Harry gave another thrust. His heart clenched when Albus winced and bit his lower lip, more tears welling up in his eyes.

"Al..."

"I'm fine, dad! Go on," Albus urged. He blinked rapidly.

Harry stared at him, his throat tight with guilt.

"I-I'm OK," Albus insisted. His voice trembled and the tears spilled over.

Lips pressed thin, Harry shook his head. He pulled out and wrapped his arms around Albus, swinging them around so that the boy lay sprawled on his chest. Gently, Harry thumbed away the glistening tear tracks.

"Wait til you're bigger, Al," he whispered.

Albus sniffled and nodded. He pushed himself upright, knees on either side of his father's hips.

"When I'm bigger," he vowed.

Harry felt his heart turn over at what the words implied.

"Raise up a bit," he whispered, reaching between his legs to hold his length upright.

Albus shifted until he was positioned right over that flushed head. He inhaled and started taking his father inside him once more.

"Slowly," Harry breathed.

More tears welled up. Albus blinked them away impatiently, face scrunched up in concentration as he continued to impale himself.

"Oh, God," Harry groaned as he was sheathed with exquisite slowness, heart pounding and muscles bunching with the strain of holding still. He didn't even breathe until Albus had taken him to the hilt at last, small buttocks resting on his groin.

They both exhaled at the same time, Albus' quivering sigh filling Harry with pride and guilt.

"How do you feel, son?" he whispered.

Albus palmed away his tears and smiled down at him. Sweet… innocent… triumphant.

"Very full, dad."

It made Harry smile, recalling the first time Albus had said that…

_Father and son stared at each other before Harry nodded at last._

_"All right. Put your arms around my neck," he ordered._

_Sliding his hands under the slender thighs, he cradled a pert buttock in each hand and positioned the tender opening in between above his throbbing erection. Pleasuring Albus so intimately had left his body painful with need and he prayed he would be able to hold out._

_"Take a deep breath and push down on me," he continued._

_Albus obeyed and then froze, eyes widening in distress._

_"Hurts..."_

_Harry gritted his teeth. "I know. Just relax and push down again."_

_Biting his lip, Albus went down an inch before stopping again, wincing._

_"Ow!"_

_Harry prayed for strength. The first time he had entered Ginny this way, she had needed five whole minutes to take all of him inside her despite the spell. He didn't dare think how long it would take Albus. _

_"That's it, son," he encouraged. "Push down again."_

_Fisting the sheets on either side of him, Albus sank lower and stopped._

_"Nnh..."_

_His head dropped forward, breath coming out in shallow, pained gasps._

_Harry bit his lip to keep silent. His erection softened when Albus lifted his head, tears running down his pale cheeks, lower lip bruised from his teeth._

_"Oh God." Harry's voice shook._

_Albus quickly dashed a hand across his eyes._

_"I'm fine," he said, voice trembling. He pushed down again, that same hand now stifling a sob._

_"H-hurts," he whimpered._

_Harry swore._

_"That's it!" he decided. He clamped Albus around the waist, preparing to lift him right off._

_"No, dad!" Albus started struggling._

_"You're too small!"_

_"I don't care, I want this!"_

_Green eyes clashed with green, stormy desire masked by the pain of penetration and guilt._

_"I'm hurting you," Harry said hoarsely. He wiped away more tears with a shaking hand, close to tears himself._

_"You're not!" Albus insisted._

_Harry didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that blatant lie. Had Albus always been this stubborn?_

_"I want you, dad. I – I just can't do it by myself." Albus' eyes pleaded with him._

_Despite his guilt, Harry shuddered at the words, knowing he was damned._

_"Grab my shoulders tight and take a deep breath," he said. _

_Holding Albus firmly by the waist, Harry took a deep breath himself and thrust up hard, forcing the rest of his length into his son._

_Albus' shrill cry of pain was almost a scream, body snapping rigid and nails digging into Harry's flesh. _

_Harry wilted at once, the tight grip of Albus' body the only thing keeping him sheathed. He held his sniffling son tightly in his arms, broken words of apology falling from his lips until shaking fingers pressed against his mouth._

_"Don't be sorry, dad," Albus whispered._

_"How do you feel?" Harry whispered back, taking in the reddened eyes and splotchy cheeks._

_Albus blinked. He gave a tentative wriggle and then another one and then he smiled._

_"Very… full?"_

_The sight of that tiny, teasing smile amidst the tears weakened Harry's limbs with relief. He kissed Albus soundly, his chest tight with emotion._

_"It gets better now, Al. I promise," he whispered._

_It did. The next time Albus screamed, it was with the raw bliss of orgasm..._

Longing to hear that same pleasured scream, Harry leaned forward to kiss Albus.

"Ready, son?" he murmured against that small mouth.

"Ready, dad," Albus replied and gave a gasp when Harry rocked up into him.

_To be continued._

**Thank you for reading. **

**This story has 104 followers, but only a handful have reviewed each chapter. Come on, people, don't be shy, my muse needs love too. Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hello again! Thank you for the favs, the alerts and the reviews. Definitely the reviews *grins* Enjoy this next chapter!

HPASPHPASPHPASPHPASP

Albus' body was like a vice, very hot and very tight. Harry had to fight not to come right there and then.

"You're so _tight_, son!"

"Well, you _are_ big, dad."

The matter of fact tone had Harry scowling at him, squeezing the slender waist in retaliation.

Albus was uncowed, even letting out a tiny chuckle. His bright green eyes glowed with anticipation as they locked with the green ones behind the wire rimmed glasses.

Bracing himself, Harry raised Albus and lowered him, shuddering as he was sheathed in that deliciously tight heat again. He knew from the wince on Albus' face that it was still painful, but not one word of protest was uttered.

Albus' touching eagerness was ample proof that he considered the bliss of being made love to well worth the discomfort of penetration. It was due to his insistence last Christmas Eve that the two of them could indulge in this now...

"_I'm glad. I don't want it to hurt," Albus admitted tearfully, sniffling._

_That admission was like a knife in Harry's heart. He cupped his son's elfin face with shaking hands, thumbing away the fresh tears that fell._

"_It will hurt, Al," he said earnestly. "I can't prevent that, but I can give you a pain reliever afterwards."_

_He waited a moment and added, "It isn't too late to change your mind."_

_When Albus shook his head, Harry cast the loosening spell again. It was safe for repeated use although there was no documented evidence of its usage on a child..._

_The tentative wriggle of Albus' hips distracted Harry from his troubled thoughts, his limp flesh stirring with renewed interest._

"_Dad? You're getting big again - ooh!"_

_Harry's hardening erection had swelled to its full length, pulling a jerk and a surprised gasp from Albus. Smiling at his wide eyed and open mouthed awe, Harry slid his hands down to cup pert buttocks, fingers splayed wide._

"_Right. Hold onto me, Al," he said. Taking a deep breath, he raised Albus and lowered him._

"_Ouch!"_

_Albus winced at the stretch, fingers squeezing tight._

_Harry stopped, breathing carefully. It felt – oh God, it felt incredible_ _being inside Albus! He moved again, biting his lip at his son's second wince and the sting of his fingernails._

"_Al?"_

"_I'm fine... go on."_

_Squashing down his guilt, Harry continued impaling Albus onto his turgid length, arms trembling from the strain of holding back, rather than the strain of supporting his son's slight weight._

_Each time Albus sank down, Harry had to fight the almost overwhelming urge to just take him hard and fast. Then Albus leaned forward and gasped again, mouth falling open in shock._

"_Oh!"_

_Chest heaving, Harry stared at him._

"_Al?"_

"_Again, dad," Albus panted. "Again, please!"_

_Realisation dawned at last, bringing a relieved smile to Harry's lips. He raised Albus higher and dropped him faster._

"_Aah!" Albus shivered hard, his toes curling into the sheets._

"_Like that, hmm?" Harry teased, thrilling to the sight of pleasure on his son's face and his fast rising length._

"Y_es!"_

_Harry did it again, adding an upward thrust of his own hips._

_"Y-yes__!"_

_With a monumental effort, Harry again forced himself to pause._

"_Al, does it still hurt?"_

_Green eyes blinked at him, white teeth digging into a bruised lower lip before Albus gave a reluctant nod._

"_Yeah," he confessed before starting to wriggle his hips again, "but please don't stop, dad! Not now!"_

_Harry groaned at the stimulation, jaw clenching hard as his control wavered._

"_Hold still, Al!" he ground out._

_Albus froze._

"_All right, but please don't stop," he pleaded breathlessly._

_Harry nodded. Albus was right, it was too late to second guess his actions now that they had already broken about every rule there was._

"_It's OK, I'm not going to stop," he promised and was rewarded with a relieved smile._

_Sliding his hands up to Albus' waist, Harry rocked upwards instead, rubbing the head of his erection against Albus' prostate, pleasuring him without the pain of thrusting._

_Albus responded beautifully with meowling, needy cries. Trembling arms locked around his father's neck, he came with a shrill scream of bliss, expelling more clear liquid onto their stomachs and thighs._

_Gasping at the feel of Albus' body convulsing around him, Harry continued rocking his hips until the cries subsided and Albus collapsed against his heaving chest, an incoherent mess of quivering limbs. He __pressed his mouth to Albus' panting one, his own body about to explode._

_"It's m__y turn, son," he whispered raggedly._

_Lifting Albus up, he gave into his raging desire at long last, indulging in a dozen upward thrusts into the sated body on top of his, sharp and ruthless enough to satisfy the screaming tension inside him._

_Albus cried out weakly as his father took him again and again, feeling that huge and hard length driving deep into his tender, aching flesh._

_The tight bands of tension in Harry's stomach snapped free at last, marking his orgasm, deep and intense after holding out for so long. A wave of white hot bliss raced through him, expelled in strong spurts of seed that flooded the tight confines of Albus' body._

_Shuddering, Harry clasped Albus close to him. Both of them were too moved for words as they panted in each other's arms, hearts thudding in unison..._

Seeing Albus lean forward, Harry pulled him down harder and exulted in the delighted gasp that followed. He did it again and again until Albus came with a sharp cry, body jerking and convulsing around his father's.

Groaning in relief, Harry held him tightly and stepped up the pace, plundering his son's body until he reached his own release. A few more thrusts later, he fell back against the pillows with Albus sprawled on his chest.

"That was great, dad." Albus followed up his words with a huge yawn.

Lips pressed to sweaty curls, Harry chuckled. With his erection still hard inside Albus, their stolen afternoon was far from over.

_To be continued._

**Thank you for reading! I'm so happy to have received more reviews for my last chapter so if you would... please indulge my muse and I again with a few words of encouragement. Don't be shy :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hello, thank you again to everyone who gave encouraging reviews! This was supposed to be the final chapter of this arc, but limiting myself to 1,000 words is a pain - what was I thinking?! So there will be one more chapter to go.

HPASPHPASPHPASPHPASP

Face pressed to Harry's shoulder, Albus savoured the stretch of the huge length inside him, its rigid state hinting at many more hours of enjoyment to come. Being with his father was worth every wince he had to suppress and he smiled, despite the knowledge he would be very sore this evening.

He cuddled closer to Harry, enjoying the silence between them as much as the lips on his hair and the gentle hand at his back. Letting his mind drift, he found himself thinking of George Harden, one of his dorm mates.

Last month, Albus found out that George had suffered sexual abuse two years ago. George's mother had divorced her second husband as soon as she found out and had him arrested. It was disconcerting to realise that in the eyes of the law, Harry Potter and that evil wizard were both guilty of statutory rape… even though Albus couldn't find any similarity between George and himself.

The three Potter children had only known love and affection from their parents. They had never been punished or spanked without first understanding their misdemeanours and they had always been hugged and forgiven afterwards.

In each intimate encounter with Harry, Albus had never found cause to cower before him in fear of a harsh word or a blow. He had never been held down against his will or been taken by force or left torn, bruised and bleeding after hours of painful torture to curl up and cry himself to sleep.

Each session had been one of delight and discovery, pleasure and tenderness. Harry had explained everything he did and waited for his agreement before proceeding further. Any discomfort Albus felt would be soothed, any uncertainty explained, any tears wiped away. His father would hug and kiss him after each toe curling orgasm, murmur soft words to him and caress him as Albus lay in his arms, boneless and glowing with satisfaction, before finally giving in to his own need.

Albus found it impossible to feel any guilt at what they were doing, only knowing that his mother, brother and sister must never find out.

Harry cradled Albus in his arms, enjoying the quiet of their post coital bliss, knowing they had the whole afternoon to enjoy themselves. He ran a gentle hand down the slender back, his thoughts going back to last Christmas Eve…

_Harry roused himself, sliding a hand under Albus' chin to lift it and looking anxiously into sated green eyes still wet with tears._

_"Al? You all right?" he asked. _

_Albus nodded. He started to push himself up and then froze with a sharp wince._

_"Ow!"_

_Cursing, Harry grabbed his wand and _Accio_'d a vial of pain reliever from the bathroom. He pulled out the stopper before handing it to his son._

_Albus downed the nasty tasting potion without hesitation and made a face._

_"Yuck!"_

_Harry smiled, but his eyes remained worried. _

_"Better?" he asked._

_Albus shifted a bit, face relaxing as he gave a cautious nod. _

_"Much better."_

_Exhaling in relief, Harry slid his son off of his still firm length. The potion may have worked, but they both knew its respite was only temporary. _

_"Ooh…"_

_Harry followed his son's gaze, eyes widening at the creamy liquid trickling down Albus' inner thighs, streaked with pink. Oh God - Albus was bleeding and he hadn't even realised!_

_Cursing again, Harry grabbed tissues from the box on the nightstand to mop up the incriminating liquid, the familiar scent strong in his nose._

_"I'm fine, dad!" Albus insisted. His cheeks were pink, but his eyes steady as he held his father's gaze. "I'm fine. Really." _

_Harry swallowed. Then he sighed and pressed his lips to Albus'._

_"All right," he said. Taking a deep breath, he reverted back to parent mode. "Let's get you cleaned up for your nap."_

_Albus nodded and yawned, exhausted after his multiple orgasms. He was already dozing off by the time his father cleaned him up and applied a healing balm to his tender flesh before carrying him to his room._

_Sleepy and sated, Albus felt warm and capable hands dressing him in clean clothes and tucking him under the covers. He drifted off to sleep with a kiss pressed to his forehead and words of love whispered into his ear._

_HPASPHPASPHPASPHPASP_

_Two hours later, the leg of lamb was done and Harry went to wake Albus up. The boy looked like an angel, curled on his side with long eyelashes fanning his cheeks._

_Harry felt his forehead, relieved that their earlier activities hadn't brought a return of the fever. Then the eyelashes fluttered and sleepy green eyes appeared._

_"How do you feel, son?"_

_"Fine, dad." Albus yawned and stretched, a brief look of discomfort crossing his face._

_Harry sighed and sat on the bed._

_"I can't give you another pain reliever until tonight. I'm sorry, Al."_

_"I'm not," Albus replied with a meaningful look and then he smiled. "But I am hungry."_

_"Milk and grandma Molly's oatmeal cookies then?" Harry asked with a straight face._

_"Hot chocolate and _your_ chocolate chip cookies," Albus countered at once._

_The familiar banter made them laugh before Harry sobered up._

_"All right. You barely ate your lunch anyway. But we have to go to the Burrow afterwards."_

_Albus heard the warning tone in his voice and nodded._

_"I know. But before we go, could you… touch me again?"_

_Harry had deliberately stayed downstairs after relieving himself and showering, but the shy want in Albus' eyes made his body stir once more._

_"After you've eaten something," he replied, his eyes gleaming with promise._

Harry was roused from his memories when Albus pushed himself upright, the tight grip of his body caressing Harry's buried length and pulling a groan from him.

"Dad, make love to me again?"

Thankful that he had stocked up on pain relievers, Harry smiled at the eager anticipation in Albus' eyes and kissed him, his body giving an excited throb.

_To be continued._

**Sorry for the delay, real life got in the way. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hello to everyone and thank you once again for your encouraging reviews! This is the final chapter for this pairing, but I will be back with more Pottercest goodness as soon as I can. Does anyone want to make a guess at the second pairing? :)

HPASPHPASPHPASPHPASP

Albus enjoyed the kiss, dueling Harry's tongue playfully with his own and smiling at the muffled chuckle that followed. Then he was grasped around the waist, his body raised and lowered onto that huge erection between his buttocks.

The exquisite sensation of being speared again and again filled him, intense pleasure mixing with the dull ache of penetration. Albus met his father's intense gaze, breathing hard as he gave himself up to the control of those strong hands. He peaked soon after, muscles contracting and convulsing in bliss, held safe in his father's embrace.

Harry hugged him tightly, content to wait until Albus recovered before seeking his own satisfaction.

"You're still hard, dad. Aren't you going to... you know...?"

The familiar words made Harry smile, recalling the last of their stolen moments last Christmas Eve...

_Harry sat opposite Albus at the kitchen table, sipping coffee and watching his son dunk chocolate chip cookies in hot cocoa, tongue showing each time he transferred a soaked biscuit to his mouth. Albus ate his snack with childish enjoyment, but the sight of that small pink tongue poking out from that equally small mouth made Harry's throat dry._

_It wasn't until Albus had rinsed out their mugs and bowl at the sink and turned to him that Harry saw the eager want in his eyes and smile._

_Smiling back, Harry scooped him up and carried him upstairs. He deposited him on the bed and cast the same locking and silencing spells on the door before kneeling on the carpet beside the bed._

_"Lean back, son."_

_Albus obeyed at once, hips lifting to allow Harry to pull off his pyjama bottoms, exposing his stiff erection._

_"Only my mouth this time," Harry promised. He waited for Albus' nod before taking that small length into his mouth._

_They were expected back at the Burrow soon, but Harry didn't want to rush their last encounter. He licked and suckled gently, drinking in the blissful look on his son's face as he squirmed and panted and then climaxed with a soft, shuddering cry._

_Harry savoured the resultant sweetness in his mouth before swallowing it. He then sat on the bed and cradled Albus in his arms, pressing a kiss to the panting mouth._

_"You're delicious, Al," he murmured._

_Blushing and smiling, Albus pulled up his pyjama bottoms, his eyes going to the bulge in Harry's jeans._

_"You're still hard, dad. Aren't you going to... you know...? Can I watch?"_

_Harry nodded at the anticipation in Albus' eyes, the idea of wanking in front of his son making him even harder. He unzipped his jeans and freed his throbbing erection, the head slick with precome._

_"You really _are_ huge!"_

_Biting his lip, Harry started fisting himself fast and hard, finding his son's wide eyed gaze both embarrassing and erotic. He came a minute later with a deep, shuddering groan, capturing the jets of his release in tissues hastily pulled from the tissuebox._

_"Wow," Albus whispered in awe._

_"Yeah," Harry agreed breathlessly, his smile sheepish._

_With a satisfied sigh, he reached for his wand to clean up and then froze when Albus bent over him. The slide of something wet and warm on the head of his spent flesh wrung another shudder and a final spurt of liquid._

_Albus looked up, his surprised giggle and the creamy smear on his chin making Harry flush and curse._

_"Al!" Harry growled._

_Then Albus smacked his lips and made a face._

_"Urgh. Yuck!"_

_"Serves you right," Harry muttered, his face red. He cleaned the two of them with a spell and got off the bed to do up his jeans._

_"Come on. Time to go, Al."_

_"Dad? When can we do this again?"_

_Harry stared at that wistful face, his heart skipping a beat._

_"I'll find a way," he promised. Ginny was up for a promotion soon and would be expected to start traveling next year._

_Albus smiled._

_"I won't touch myself at school," he promised. "I'll wait for you."_

_Harry stared at him, his throat tight._

_"You can, son. It's normal to... to do this once in a while. Just don't overdo it."_

_"No. I'll wait for you," Albus insisted._

_Albus was a definite Slytherin, Harry decided as he claimed that pouting mouth in a final kiss before pulling him down from the bed._

___HPASPHPASPHPASPHPASP_

_Christmas Eve dinner was as noisy and chaotic as ever. Molly's dishes and Harry's roast lamb were praised, Ginny beamed at Albus' improved appetite and no one suspected anything._

_After dinner, the presents under the Christmas tree were distributed and unwrapped. Albus sat on the carpet beside Harry's chair, content to let Lily bring him his presents which he opened with his usual meticulous care._

___HPASPHPASPHPASPHPASP_

_It was past midnight when Harry went to his sons' room with a vial of nutrient potion. He tucked James up first and kissed him on the forehead._

_"Goodnight, James. Love you."_

_"Love you, dad. I'll be the first one up to open my presents!"_

_Chuckling, Harry ruffled his hair and went to sit on Albus' bed, handing him the vial with a meaningful nod._

_Albus nodded back and drank it down, grimacing at the taste of the potion mixed with pain reliever._

_Harry tucked him in before bending down to kiss his forehead._

_"Goodnight, Al. Love you."_

_"Love you, dad. This was the best Christmas Eve. Ever."_

_Harry smiled at the whispered words, sharing a last, lingering look with his youngest son before getting up when Ginny came inside the room to wish her sons goodnight._

"Dad?"

Roused from his memories, Harry smiled at Albus.

"Do you want to help me take care of it?"

Albus nodded eagerly, kneeling beside Harry and wrapping his small hands around the impressive erection.

Harry leaned back on his arms. He had never allowed Albus to use his mouth on him all this while, despite the boy's protests. Now, as he gazed at that small tongue poking past those pink lips, he found himself thinking... perhaps this summer.

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review before you go :)**


End file.
